Various devices are known for supporting injured or paraplegic persons. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,445 describes a frame means having standing or kneeling platform mounted on a trolley type device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,668 describes an ambulatory device having a removable bracket with a padded knee or leg support mounted on an open frame structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,372 describes a tripodal, rollable stool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,715 discloses a lower leg or foot support crutch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,948 describes a complicated crutch arrangement having a drive means operable by hand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,18,869 describes an orthopaedic walker having a seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,445 shows a platform having castors with a body restraining means.
The prior art described above discloses rather complex arrangements which are generally difficult to use by a newly injured patient.